


VLD Exchange - Shiro Birthday 2020

by corashirou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corashirou/pseuds/corashirou
Summary: A surprise party for our leap year boi =)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	VLD Exchange - Shiro Birthday 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claimingtheanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/gifts).



> I hope you like it, claimingtheanonymous! ^_^  
> I loved your suggestion of a big surprise party, organized by Lance and Allura.  
> It's not a really big party (yet), but they sure are excited. And Keith is just pretending to be mad because everything was Lance idea - with Allura's help, of course. He actually doesn't mind being wrapped up if it's for Shiro. ;)


End file.
